If Your My Prince, Then Who's He?
by HasLostAndCantBeFound
Summary: Sequal to "More Then What We Thought" It seems Azumi didn't die that faithful night. But how? and who saved her? Why cant she remember her savior? Azumi oc x bel slight rasiel x oc
1. Chapter 1

**Hyena=Chan: The long awaited sequal to my Bel story is finally up and goingXD hope you like tho i know some will be upset^^ Id like to here all your commentsXD Good and Bad. Also i Dont own KHR characters just my own. Also editing of this story goes to Heather who is kind enough to do itXD**

"So you're finally awake, I see. **Sheshe**" A voice came. She stirred slightly, opening her eyes slowly; taking in all of the various bright lights. Quickly, she closed them tight again. She tried to raise her arm up to block the light some more, but her arm wouldn t budge. "**Sheshe**, you've been out for a very long time, princess-" She didn t say anything; she just laid there trying to remember anything, but her memory was blank. "-nearly 10 years now." Her eyes widened with shock, the bright lights overwhelming her again, forcing her to close them. Her vision rested on the ceiling - it was dark blue. Then HE caught her attention.

Sitting in a rather comfortable looking chair was a man; a man wearing a crown atop his long blonde hair. His attire consisted of a white long sleeved shirt -button up which was slightly opened at the top, red pants, and a black robe with a giant puff around it. He reminded her of someone but she didn t know who .

She opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. He laughed lightly, rising to his feet; his movements were elegant, superior as he made his way to her bed side. He smiled down at her, she frowned up at him.

"I don't think you'll be speaking for a little while princess, **sheshesha**" he said, propping her up. She felt dizzy and weak. Your muscle mass has dropped substantially by now. She gave him a dry look but he just smiled. It bothered her greatly not being able to see his eyes. "No need for such looks Azumi, **sheshe**" Azumi? Was that her name? She couldn t remember anything. What had happened to her those 6 years ago? "I rescued you after all, so be grateful!" he demanded "Now, Olgert will help you get your strength back."

"But sir I-" said this Olgert person whom Azumi had just noticed in the room.

"-Do as I say!" he demanded rising to his feet, and walking to the door way. "Now I'll see you, princess, at dinner. **Sheshesha**" he chuckled again before walking out, leaving her completely alone with the older gentleman. He just stared at her angrily before walking over to her, offering his hand. She used all of her strength just to raise it to him. He pulled her straight up, and she instantly fell with a thump. She sat there for a moment just thinking of what to do next.

"You're going to have to learn to walk again," He stated. "Now get up." She stared at the ground, debating whether or not if she should get up or just lay there where she was. She sighed before dragging her heavy arms up to her head, pushing herself up off the ground. Very slowly and wobbly she got on all fours before face planting into the ground again. "Tsk. What a waste." The man said whilst walking out the door. "If you wish to eat, you have to come to the dining area; down the hall, to the left, then first room on the right. Our master will be waiting there. Its best not to keep him waiting." She watched the man leave, closing the door behind him. She sighed heavily, her chest restricted. She tried to speak again but she still didn't have a voice. Why not? She brought her hand up to her throat, her eyes widened, shocked. She could feel that the skin under her finger tips was smoother then the rest. A scar from what? Something bad must have happened that she couldn't remember. She didn't bother wasting her time thinking on it; her focus was on trying to get up, though she knew she probably wouldn t be walking that day - her muscles being so weak and all. However, she was determined to at least make it back to the bed.

It took her almost all day to wiggle herself back to her bed, let alone pull herself up the side. That was a wholly different feat of its own; but she did manage somehow. The bed was a nice relief from all that work. She curled up into a ball, pulling the blankets around her tightly. She took notice of what was in her room. An IV machine, a heart monitor, a chair, a closet, and a desk. Nothing much. She looked at her arms, seeing the bruises from where the needles were in her. She wanted to scream but she had no voice, so what point was there? Azumi was lost, confused, overwhelmed, and hungry. The day just wasn't hers. She just wanted it to end but she had no such luck. A knock on her door disturbed her. She pulled the blankets up around her head until only her nose and mouth were visible. The person laughed a **sheshesha **laugh as they sat themselves in the chair near her bed.

"Time to wake up princess, **sheshe"** the voice came, she knew right away that it was the strange blonde she had met earlier. She shifted, covering all the way up. She heard them walk closer moving the chair, that was near her bed, closer. "Wouldn't you like to know about your past? **Sheshe**" She sheepishly moved the covers down so only the top of her head and her eyes were poking out. The blonde had a huge smile plastered on his face. Azumi nodded her head slowly. "I saved you, **sheshe**, my useless little brother tried to kill you 10 years ago, she, luckily he's foolish enough not to catch on, **sheshesha"** Azumi stared at him confused, brother? Tried to kill her? That explained the scar on her neck. "You detest him! He tried to kill you out of spite- of me. **Sheshe**, he hated that we loved each other so much! **Sheshesha"** Azumi nodded slowly, it explained some of it. He started to laugh hysterically, scaring her. "Would you care for some dinner?" He asked, staring at her. Something just wasn't right with him she concluded. She shook her head no before retreating back under the covers. **Sheshe** She heard him set something down, then felt a weight on the bed. She shifted, coming face to face with the strange blonde who just had a big smile all the while. She jumped back, nearly falling off the bed in the process. He just laughed, pulling her back to him. He cuddled up to her like a cat, happy and content. "Don't worry princess, I won't hurt you. **Sheshe**" She didn't know what to do, she couldn't scream, she couldn't fight, he had her and she'd just have to submit. She laid there not sure how long he'd keep her like this. "Relax." he commanded. She gulped trying to relax but she couldn't, she didn't know him or at least she couldn't remember him. A knock on the door saved her. The blonde sighed, released her, and sat up as the door opened. In walked the older man from before, he had an angry frown plastered on his face.

"Master Siel," He addressed the blonde. Siel? Was that his name? "it is time for the maids to clean her room." Clean? It was clean wasn't it? Nothing seemed to be out of place. The blonde laughed again swishing his hand at him.

"Olgert, leave us." He commanded. "There is no need for that at this time." The older man sighed, nodded, bowed and left. Azumi's eyes quickly went to the blonde again, who had laid back down next to her. "Don't you remember anything princess?" The more and more he called her princess, the more she thought she remembered being called that.

"N-no" she heard her voice say. He instantly sat up, leaning over her, smiling widely. She couldn't help but smile back at him.

"Princess your voice" He sounded in disbelief. He knew she'd speak again but not so soon. He leaned over her, smiling all the while before leaning down and kissing her sweetly. A memory flashed through her mind.

~~~~  
"_Ushishishi that was kinda fun." He said still smiling at her. She nodded, slowly getting up from her seat. Instantly two men popped out of no-where joining her._

"Is he bothering you Azumi?" The first male asked, standing in front of her protectively, glaring at the tiara boy making her feel safe but sad all at once.

_"Azumi? That's your name?" tiara boy asked, standing up. She nodded trying to avoid his eyes that were on her every movement. "You want to know my name?" He had a strange smile on his face that freaked her out. She shook her head no and turned away.  
__  
"You're Belphegor - better know as Prince the Reaper." The second guy said, his usual happy demeanor gone and replaced with a much more hostile tone. "Why are you here?" The tiara boy's smile only grew as he stepped around so he could face Azumi. How she wished she had stayed home._

_"I'm here to collect the money you owe the Varia." He said whilst reaching out for her, but the first guy slapped his hand away glaring, but that didn't break the tiara boy's smile. He just pulled his hands back with an ushishishi laugh. The laugh that had really started to freak her out.~~~~~~_

"Belphegor?" Azumi murmured. The blonde man before her froze in his tracks. He didn't understand, she'd lost her memory, so how could she remember THAT name? He pulled away in disgust. He hated that name!

"Princess, don't say that word." It was more like a command than a request. "He's the one who hurt you!" Azumi came out of her daze and stared at the blonde before her. He stood in front of her now, she didn't even notice him get up.

"W-what s your n-name?" It was still hard for her to speak; her voice was just above a whisper. The blonde s smile seemed to grow.

"**Sheshe** I am prince Rasiel, one day to be King." He spoke with pride. "But you, princess, can refer to me as Siel."

"Rasiel?" she questioned. Why didn't his name ring a bell? "Why don't I remember you?" he laughed lightly, sitting back down next to her.

"Princess you've been sleeping for nearly 10 years, **sheshe**, I don't expect you to remember everything all in one day. You will remember, **sheshesha!"** He laughed once more before going back to her. He smiled widely before he began to kiss her neck, moving along to her jaw.

"Rasiel-" She murmured, pulling back away from him "This doesn't feel right. I don't understand." She heard him chuckle as he pulled away from her.

"You used to like this kind of thing, Princess, **sheshe**" He grinned, laying down next to her and cuddling up. She didn't have the energy to get away from him, not after her long day of dragging herself around. A knock came at her room. Rasiel sighed sitting up; much to Azumi's relief.

"Prince Siel, it seems Byakuran would like to speak with you." Olgert said, entering the room, a glare was cast Azumi's way.

"Can't it wait?" He sighed, swinging himself over Azumi, Olgert shook his head no . "Fine. I'll be back in a little while, Princess." He turned to look back at her. "Don't go anywhere, **usheshesha**" He chuckled before walking out the door, followed by Olgert.

Azumi sighed a breath of relief, at least she had some time to gather her thoughts. Why couldn't she remember this Rasiel character - he seemed like the type to not be forgotten, and who was Belphegor for that matter? What did Rasiel have against him?


	2. Chapter 2

Azumi lay in her bed thinking of who that man was. Some how she found herself thinking of the one called Belphegor. Did he really do what Rasiel had said? Tried to tear them apart, kill her? This Rasiel character seemed trustworthy enough, if he really had taken care of her all these years. A knock on her door brought her back. There was no way he could be back that fast, could he?

"Miss Azumi may I come in?" came a timid feminine voice. "Master Siel wishes for me to clean now, while he is busy." Azumi nodded, though the girl behind the door couldn't see that, she came in. Azumi's eyes rested on a young girl in her teens most likely. She stood maybe 5' 4" and rather fragile looking. Her hair was long and black. But what caught Azumi off guard were her eyes. They were clouded over. She was blind. How was it a blind her was to clean her room? "My name is Naomi" she smiled sweetly over to the direction of Azumi. "You probably have noticed my eyes, and yes I'm blind" her voice was soft and timid. "But I can still sense things, their auras.." she began walking towards Azumi who just laid there "I can tell your wondering about Master Siel" she paused sitting down next to her. "You should know that Master Siel brought you here and has taken care of you, him and I" Azumi blushed. This was so strange total strangers taken care of her. But were they strangers? Or people from her mystery past?

"Then can you tell me about my past?" Azumi's voice was quiet and unsure. She watched as Naomi stood up smiling all the while.

"I'm afraid not Miss Azumi, I have only known you the years you had been sleeping. Master Siel brought me here just for that reason." Azumi sighed nodding. So she couldn't get answers from her. "Would you like a shower? You haven't been bathed for a few days now, and it d be much easier for me now that your awake." Naomi came to her side helping Azumi to her feet, walking her to the bathroom. That's when she finally got a good look at herself. Her skin was very pale, her hair had grown long; down to her butt and was back to its normal color; brown. She gasp seeing the scar she had felt earlier. It was large, going clear across her throat. This Belphegor really had tried to kill her. "Don't worry Miss Azumi, Master Siel won't let no one hurt you ever again." That didn't help Azumi at all. The reason she had this scar was because of her being with Rasiel. Why didn't he protect her? Had he tried? She stared at herself for a moment longer, blankly into her blue eyes. They seemed so sorrow filled, like she was hallow inside. "I'm going to set you down on the toilet seat alright, and I'll help you undress." Azumi nodded allowing Naomi to help her undress and into the shower.

The shower itself didn't take to long, Naomi made sure it was fast so Azumi didn't fall or pass out. Then she dressed her and put her back into bed and began cleaning what little mess there was.

"Now Miss Azumi if you need anything just ring that bell near your bed, and I'll come as fast as I can." Azumi smiled, Naomi was so kind to her and they were becoming great friends very quickly. "And Miss Azumi.." Azumi glanced her way. Naomi stood in the door frame smiling huge at her. "I'm so glad your awake, I was getting worried you wouldn't ever wake up." Azumi felt a ping in her heart go off. This girl was so sweet, it reminded her of something. She tried to remember but only got herself a headache. And soon fell into a light sleep dreaming peacefully as the night went by.

"Princess, it's time to wake up" the voice said over her. She groaned turning on her side trying to stay asleep. "**Shesheshe**, Princess you really need to wake up. You have to eat" Slowly she opened her eyes knowing who it was by the laugh alone. Rasiel stood over her, holding a plate of food smiling like a mad man. He helped Azumi sit up placing her between his legs supporting her sides and back so she wouldn't fall back down. "Open up, princess **Sheshe** Azumi felt so useless. Here the man who had saved her and taken are of her for 10 years was feeding her, like a child. "Come now princess eat or I'll have to feed you throw the feeding tube, **sheshesha**, and you don't want that now" Azumi opened her mouth allowing him to feed her like a child.

"Master Siel?" Azumi's eyes shot over to the door resting on the timid young girl from before, Naomi. "I-I-I was just wondering if-if I c-could bring Miss A-Azumi out f-fo-for some fresh air." she stammered out, fiddling with her fingers with a light blush across her face. Azumi shifted her gaze up to Rasiel who was smirking looking at the timid girl. How did he have such an effect on her?

"What do you think princess? **Sheshe**" he laughed feeding her another bite of her meal. What exactly was he feeding her? What ever it was tasted pretty good. "Naomi leave us! I will bring her out!" he ordered her suddenly a change of heart. No wonder the girl was so scared. Rasiel wasn't the kindest to his servants.

"Y-yes Master Siel. Sorry for disturbing you" she quickly left the room once more leaving Azumi with Rasiel.

"That wasn't nice" Azumi spoke quietly turning her face away from the spoon, he was trying to feed her with.

"**Sheshesha**," he grabbed her mouth with is free hand forcing to open it "We can do it the easy way or the hard way." Azumi glared at him chopping down on his finger. He pulled back frowning, shoving her away from him. She fell to the floor with a thud. "Princess that wasn't very nice to do to a prince." He stated getting up off her bed.

"Prince's shouldn't treat there servant so cruelly, Naomi only wanted to spend time with me" she growled trying to sit up off her stomach. She heard him laugh once more as he crouched down next to her.

"And what if I want to spend time with you? A prince shouldn't have to share." Azumi couldn't believe her ears, a princess wasn't suppose to be so childish was he? No prince charming wasn't childish, but then those were fairy tales and this was real life. "Now come princess" he helped her up setting her back onto the bed and rang the bell Naomi had left for her. In moments she appeared. "Get a wheelchair" she nodded before running off to go and retrieve one. She was back in a matter of moments. She wheeled it back over to the bed and help Azumi into it while Rasiel watched smiling all the while. "Bring her outside, I'll join you shortly. A prince must look his best." and he left the two girls to do who knows what. Azumi smiled at Naomi, who seemed to perk up once Rasiel had left.

"Miss Azumi please keep your hands inside the chair at all times." Naomi said jokingly making Azumi laugh as she guided her down the hall. She took notice to all the elegant looking things, statues, paintings, he really was a prince if he could afford all this.

Soon they arrived outside where Azumi finally got to see sunlight for the first time in a very long time. But her and Naomi s time was cut short as Rasiel strolled towards them. Azumi sighed rolling her eyes as she watched him stroll their way. His moments like always were elegant as he made him way.

"Awe princes how are you?" he smoke directly to her, ignoring Naomi who stood behind the wheelchair who seemed to be invisible.

"Rasiel" Azumi's voice was direct different from her normal quiet voice. "Tell me of my past. I cant remember anything..." she trailed off "What happened all those years ago?"

"Princess I already told you th-"

"I want to know everything not just how I got this scar." she moved her hand up to her throat tracing her scar. Rasiel smirked laughing quietly to himself before taking a seat on the bench they had been near.

************************  
**Hyena-Chan**: Hmm so Azumi wishs to know her past. Will Rasiel tell her? or rather what will he tell her? And where is Olgert in all this?!? Usheshisha! only time will tellXD so stay tuned. I dont own any of the Reborn characters just my Oc's. Also sorry for errors i didnt have this beta'd i wanted to get it out ASAP since my new friend,Saimali, was kind enough to message me saying she wanted moreXD She's working on her own Belly story so you all must check it out once its up~!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

"Princess" he started, his smile faded for a moment before coming back just as quickly. "What exactly do you want to know? Be more specific" Azumi thought for a moment before she answered.

"How did we meet?" she asked, making him laugh.

"We met threw Olgert, he brought you back here many years ago, **Sheshe**, we instantly hit it off. You could keep your hand off me, Sheshesha!" Azumi nodded, she may not remember but she had no reason nor proof not to.

"How long have we been together?"

"Hmm…" he thought tapping his chin thinking," for about 11 years now, but much of that time you have been sleeping."

"Wow that's a long time. How did this Belphegor come into the picture? Why haven't I met him?" Rasiel's smile faded quickly at the mention of his name.

"He isn't allowed near me!" he snapped in rage, but quickly he regained his composer. His smile spreading across his face as he stepped closer to her. Azumi just started at him as his hand slowly made its way to her face, tilting it up at him. He laughed quietly before kissing her softly on the lips. Another  
flash back came to her.  
_______________________________________

"Hewwo my names, Azumi. Wat's yurs" a very younger version of herself spoke to another person, a boy around her age. He had messy white hair with light green innocent, big eyes with a pair of goggles on his head.

"I'm Daisuke!" he shouted smiling huge. "Wanna be friends?" he asked blushing slightly "I don't have to many. People find me strange." Azumi smiled brightly at him, quickly hugging him tight.

"I'd wove to be your friend" she murmured into his ear "Best friends forever and ever. I'm alone too. Other girls call me weird for wearing my hats" she gestured towards the hat she was wearing with cat ears. "But I wuve kitty's so I wear it." the young boy smiled bright sitting down next to her.

"I like it! It sues you very wew" she sat next to him. "The colors really bring out your eyes." Young Azumi blushed bright, smiling innocently.

"Thank you" she said.  
________________________________________________

Rasiel soon made his way from her lips to her neck. Another flash back came to her.

________________________________________________  
"Daisuke!" A older Azumi shouted from the door way. She was now around 13 standing next to a young man with short black hair with dark blue eyes wearing mostly black. "I want you to meet my new friend!" Daisuke sprang from his room to the door smiling like a dork at them both. "this is Kevin, we go to the same school" Kevin offered Daisuke his hand but Daisuke had other plans and quickly hugged him.

"It's nice to meet you!" Azumi smiled bright happy the two hit it off. She had worried Daisuke wouldn't approve after just being kicked out of his home for telling his parents he was gay. Yes even at that young age they didn't except it. So him and Azumi now lived together and soon so would Kenny.

______________________________________________  
Azumi snapped out of it finding Rasiel had moved back to her lips. Kissing her more roughly now, more hungrily. Azumi tried to push him away but he pinned her hands to the wheel chair, laughing quietly before continuing. And once again a flash back came.

"So where am I sleeping exactly?" Azumi asked hoping for a good answer. There stood the one from her first flash back, the blonde, Belpehgor. His smile got huge once again before he started to walk towards her. He stopped right in front of her, she swore she could feel his breath on her face, he moved his hands to her face pulling her towards his. She instantly thought he was going to kiss her, but he stopped mid way smirking. She was in a daze and didn't notice that he stopped and was digging in her pocket till he stepped back showing her, her phone. "Give that back!" she made a grab for it but he started running. "Damn it!" she shouted running after him. Azumi chased him around for a long while till she couldn't breathe anymore. He stopped long enough to laugh at her before running off again.

"Great he never answered my question" she huffed and puffed till she could finally breathe right. That is when she finally left the room she was in, she guessed a living room having furnisher and what not. Walking down random halls she eventually found her way to a room where she heard a voice. Ok not a voice but a laugh a very familiar laugh. The one from before the blonde boy. Sighing she knew he was her only hope in getting a room to sleep in. It didn't even bother her that he still had her phone. Azumi knocked on his door which he was quick to answer. He stood smiling like a manic. "Where am I gonna sleep?"

"Right here" he said moving aside. This room looked like a guest room or something. "Here you go ushishishi" he handed her phone back still smiling before leaving her to rest. Azumi tested out her new bed finding it rather comfy. Smiling to herself she look at her phone seeing he messed with it. She growled checking her messages seeing he had been texting Daisuke and Kevin. Great just freaking great. She opened one message up and red it. ~this place is awesome I don't ever wanna leave~ one said so she went to the most resent one~ I'm f***ing getting laid~ her eyes widened in shock.

______________________________________  
She snapped out of it again finding he had stopped. He held a frown, Azumi knew he was mad.

________________________________________  
"Princess what's wrong?" he asked a bit concerned. Azumi debated on wither or not to ask him about the people but in the end her curiosity won out.

"Who are Kevin and Daisuke?" she asked timidly. Naomi gasped backing away from the wheel chair, Rasiel quickly shot her a glare shutting her up.

"Princess, their not important. They were awful to you." was all he said before leaving her. Azumi watched as he walked away and couldn't help but stare, he maybe strange but he certainly was handsome.

"Miss Azumi…" she started just above a whisper. Azumi glanced back at the girl who appeared fearful. "…I know something. I wish to share it with you"

"And what is that?" Azumi asked but received no answer just her grabbing wheelchair and quickly wheeling her away to a destination unknown.

A room filled with various stuff animals, pictures and décor was were she had finally stopped. Naomi quickly locked the door going to the bed that was in the room and sat.

"Miss Azumi, those people you mentioned, Daisuke and Kevin…they were there back at the hospital" she again spoke quietly, afraid to have anyone hear her. "10 years ago, when I was still a nurse at a hospital. You were brought in just barely clinging to life by a girl. She said her name was Rin. She never told me what happened but I didn't ask, she was to upset for me too. Once you were stable and on life support two males came rushing in. One by the name of Daisuke the other Kevin. Those two came to your bed side for many, many months everyday, walking to you and hoping you'd wake up. But one day someone came in. He demanded he see you…. That day was the last day you were in the hospital. That was the last day I seen those two. When he entered your room instantly Daisuke wanted him out, gone but this guy didn't care what he wanted. When Daisuke tried to stop him from taking you……….he killed him…..He stabbed Daisuke in the heart, instantly killing him. Kevin lost it but didn't rush at the man, he was crying… from then on I don't know what happened to the other man. But that was the day I was taken to care for you, the day I was blinded. The man who did all this was…. Rasiel" Azumi gasped in shock. She wasn't expecting this, images of her and Daisuke played threw her head, she remembered everything up until a day they went to a club….

"Daisuke" Azumi cried holding her head. This was to much for her to take in. Daisuke was her best friend, her first friend and he had died because of her. She never got to say good bye. She cried hard, Naomi did her best to comfort her but she couldn't do much there's no way to stop the pain of loosing someone like that.

She cried herself to sleep, Naomi brought her back to her room placing her in bed.

She woke the next day, drained. She had no will to live, everything Rasiel had told her was a lie. Was he even names Rasiel? Why would he do such a thing, but then who was the Belphegor person, and why did Rasiel hate him so much. Soon she found the day slipping by as she tried to remember but nothing came. Then it came to her, how to remember.

Rasiel kisses seemed to bring about the memories, so to remember she'd have to kiss him. A plan that would both be disturbing and a bit unsafe as he could go much farther then just kisses.

She knew this, knew that if she wanted to remember she'd have to kiss him. The one who had killed her best friend, the one who kept her captive. Things weren't going to be easy.

"Miss Azumi?" came Naomi's timid voice, Azumi didn't feel up to people but knew Naomi was no threat. "May I come in?"

"Sure" was all Azumi could manage to say, barely audible. Naomi came in dressed in her normal uniform, a maids outfit carrying some clothes with her. "Master Rasiel would like you to attend dinner with him." it was dinner already? "And he wishes for you to wear this." she gestures towards the clothing she was carrying. Azumi didn't want to but she knew she had no choice. Naomi made her way across the room, helping her to her feet and dressed her then placed her in the wheelchair once again. "Miss Azumi are you alright?"

"I'm fine Naomi don't worry" Azumi afforded her a small smile that was less then convincing. Naomi knew what was wrong, she knew if Rasiel found out what she had done, then she would be punished.

"Miss Azumi if its not to much trouble could you not mention to Master Siel of what we spoke of yesterday?" Azumi looked back at her. The young maid seemed to be afraid.

"Of course Naomi" that seemed to put the young girl at ease. Naomi pushed Azumi to where Rasiel was waiting. A large dinning room, very elegant appearing and very bright. Azumi had to close her eyes just at the sight of it.

"Welcome princess, **sheshe**, its nice to see you" he wore his usual attire, sitting at the end of the table in a thrown. "glad you could join me."

"Of course Master Siel, you are my savior after all" she spoke calmly trying to act as if nothing was wrong and it seemed to please Rasiel. Naomi wheeled her over to the table, next to him, before quickly leaving the room.

Soon there food was brought out to them, Azumi wasn't really hungry but she made a attempt to eat. Neither really spoke but when they were finished she knew if she wanted to remember then she'd have to make her move on him.  
_____________________________________________________

**Hyena-chan: there ya go a bit shortXD hope ya liked it feel free to let me know, good and bad! Usheshisha! Also check out Saimali's Bel story~!!! Its great!!! You wont be disappointed!!! And if ya do and I hear that you have review or what not I'll update this story soonerXD**


	4. Chapter 4

**THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS A SLIGHT LEMON~!!!!!! NOT FULL LEMON BUT PRETTY CLOSE~!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

All Azumi could do is watch him eat slowly. She didn't feel much like eating herself so playing with her food was what she had started doing. Rasiel didn't seem to notice her lack of eating. He seemed to be lost in thought himself. He wasn't staring at her, as she was him, rather at the floral piece in the middle of the table made up of various flowers, reds and yellows.

Azumi knew she'd have to make her move. Just a few kisses and she can remember more. Simple enough….her mind just wouldn't stop thinking about this Belphegor character. She couldn't remember really who he was but she felt something ever time she played his name threw her mind.

She took a deep breathe in before trying to push herself off her wheel chair. But found herself stuck. She didn't have the strength. What a dilemma. She didn't waste her energy farther knowing it was pointless.

"**Sheshe**, what's the matter, princess?" Azumi jumped hearing him so close. He had moved from his chair in front of her to behind her. She hadn't even notice him move close to her. "You seem…distracted, **Sheshe**" he spoke quietly into her ear. It sent small tremors up her spin, him being so close, him speaking so quietly into her ear, and him being so close knowing what he could do. She gulped as her eyes shifted over to him.

He was leaning over her chair just millimeters away, smiling his ever so devilish smile.

"Sorry Master Rasiel, I'm just thinking." she hoped he bought it but it didn't appear to so. One of his arms snaked up from behind placing some of her hair that had fallen into her face behind her ear. She didn't dare take her eyes off him.

"What about, **Sheshe**" he held a playful tone in his voice. Azumi gulped again ripping her eyes away from him. If she looked he'd surely see threw the lie she was about to speak.

"I think I'm remembering about you…" she tried to sound convincing but her voice faded to a whisper at the end. He laughed quietly in her ear. His arms rapped themselves around her neck, not in a harsh why but a embarrass. He rested his chin on his left arm that rested on her shoulder.

"Really, **Sheshe,** like what?" he asked, she could just feel his smile grow. Being tempted to just push him off from that she took a deep breathe acting as if she was trying to remember, she closed her eyes softly.

"I remember the night we met. I was a servant to you wasn't I?" She peeked open one eye to look at him seeing his big smile. "The moment I laid eyes on you, I knew it had to be. I also remember this Belphegor character. He tricked me quite often pretending to be you to get to me."

"That's right princess" he purred into her ear sending shivers up Azumi's spin. She knew he was lying to her but he still was pretty attractive. "Anything more?"

Azumi bit her lip trying to keep her cool but that cool didn't last long. She felt his lips lightly kiss down her neck. She froze up un sure what to do. She couldn't push him away, she didn't have the strength and it wasn't drawing up any memories. She gulped how far did she have to go to remember Belpehgor?

"Mhm" she tried to sound like she was enjoying the attention and it didn't take much, he certainly was skilled as his tongue made its way up her neck. He then began to nibble on her ear. "You always did this. You always knew just where my weak stops were" she heard him laugh lightly into her ear.

"Of course princess, how could I not? I will be king after all." his lips soon moved to her own lips bring about memories.  
_______________________________________________

"Can I join you ushishishi~" she knew instantly who it was. she didn't even get to answer he came in and she hadn't locked the door and she was nude. Quickly she grabbed the only thing she could reach, the plunger, and started hitting him screaming, though it was to late he already seen her nude. He smiled bigger then ever before he retreated out

"I'll wait out here for you then" he called laughing after awhile. She was beat red but she didn't let that ruin her shower she jumped in taking a really quick one before getting out just one problem… all her clothes are nasty, smelly and she didn't have any here since she was kidnapped the only option was to borrow some. She creaked the door open just a sliver seeing if the cost was clear. She thought it was but she was soon proven wrong. Being pinned against the wall she soon found herself. The force from the hit knocked the wind out of her. Her eyes searched for the person who had done it. She had thought it was Belphegor but she was wrong very, very wrong. It was the long haired guy. He held his blade to her throat. She wasn't sure what to do till she was saved by Bel. She'd never been so happy to see him till then. He got Squalo she guessed his name was off her and out of the room where he and Azumi were alone…so very alone…her in a towel making this awkward…well for her at least. He just smiled like he usually did and handed her some clothes. She didn't say a word just ran back into the bathroom and put them on. They actually fit her pretty well, she knew they were Belphegor's just by looking at them. Purple and black strips weren't really her but it'd do till her clothes were done being washed. She walked out seeing Bel sitting on the bed in the room, that's when she realized she was in someone's bed room. Was it Squalo's? Is that why he got so mad?

"Like my room? Ushishishi" her eyes widened this was his room. He had some unusual things she didn't even know what were, there was some cute stuff like a stuffed teddy bear. She nodded just to be nice. He was the only one here who was nice to her so she guessed she should repay the favor. She sat next to him on his nice comfy, big bed. His smile grew as I lied back on to it. And just like that he was on top of me. She didn't even look at him she was in her own world back at her own house with Daisuke and Kevin. He must have noticed her daze because he whispered into her ear making her shiver. "Be my princess"  
_____________________________

Azumi gasped coming back to reality. Now she knew for sure that Rasiel wasn't the one she remembered. Belphegor seemed to be the one she first met, the one she first fell for. Rasiel didn't seem to notice she was lost in her own thought until he himself got bored.

"**Sheshe**, your turn princess." she heard him say. She slowly looked over his way seeing he was resting in his chair that was really a throne. She wasn't sure what he meant till he pat his knee. "I'm a prince, so its your duty to please me, Sheshesha" he got a wide grin plastered on his face. She nodded slowly and tried to raise from her wheel chair to comply with him but she wasn't able too. His smile only faded for a moment before he rang a bell and soon Naomi came in.

"Yes master Siel?" she said as she entered bowing. Azumi looked at her sadly. She knew all the trouble she went threw just for her.

"Bring Azumi to her room. I'll be there shortly." Naomi nodded, quickly making her way across the room to where Azumi was. "Don't worry princess, I wont be long." Azumi nodded not liking one bit what he had planned.

Naomi pushed her down the hall silently, which was slowly killing Azumi, its like she knew the doom that seemed to be happening. Azumi just prayed nothing bad was going to happen to her but she knew she was powerless to stop him really. She could handle some work but not yet strong enough to push him off her.

"Naomi?" Azumi asked timidly her voice covered in fear. Naomi stopped in her tracks.

"Yes Miss Azumi?" she replied just as timidly as she had spoken. There was just a small pause before Azumi spoke again.

"What is he going to do?"

"……I don't know Miss Azumi. Master Siel can do as he pleases, and if he doesn't get his way, people way the price if he doesn't get his way…" that sent a small terror threw her. Just the way Naomi had said that Azumi knew Rasiel had done something to her. Of what she didn't know, and now wasn't the time to ask.

"So asking you to get me out of here is out of the question?" she made it into a joke, she could never ask that of Naomi.

"Miss Azumi, I'd love to really I would but Master Siel would just hunt you down… He did me, when I tried to leave the first time I was here…with you, that is why I lost my sight." Azumi could tell by the tone in her voice she was remembering something terrible. "…..Promise me Miss Azumi, if you ever get away…you take me with you…" Azumi couldn't help but smile sweetly at her.

"Of course Naomi, I wouldn't leave you here." Naomi hugged her from behind before continuing on there way.

"Be safe Azumi if he hurts you scream…I'll come in saying Olgert needs him or something to protect you…" Azumi nodded as they neared her room. With a small glup she opened the door. Naomi helped her onto the bed to get more comfortable. She held Azumi's hand, squeezing it tight before releasing her and left.

A small panic began to sweep over Azumi as she waited for Rasiel to come. After a hour she began to think he wasn't and started to relax but just when she had relaxed a knock on her door came and then he entered.

"Sorry to keep you waiting princess, I had business to attend too." he walked elegantly over to her. Not a flaw in his step before he began his work on her again. He again started at her neck, just more roughly this time making his way up to her lips. "I waited so long princess, **Sheshe**." Azumi did her best to keep her cool but the panic was beginning to arise again.

"I'm sorry Master Rasiel I didn't realize I kept you waiting." she managed to sound convincing enough for him to buy it. She HAD to keep him convinced so she found her arms rapping around him pulling him down on top of her. She heard him laugh once more before he went back to work on her neck.

"I'll make you say my name princess" he murmured into her ear before removing her top with ease. She gulped seeing his smile as he started down at her top. She started to removing his cape but he stopped her tsking. Before he began unbuttoning his shirt. He didn't want his cape removed for some reason. Once she seen his bare chest she gasped. He had scars across his chest. "Don't worry princess, there nothing." she didn't really by it but its not like she could question him more. Her eyes wondered lower resting on a little a quarter shaped moon just beside his belly button. She couldn't help but giggle at that. It was rather cute. He smiled big once again before going back to work but this time Azumi didn't let him take control it was her turn to have a bit of fun. Lust was consuming her and rational thought was soon near gone. She worked her way down his neck licking here and there and kissing everywhere else till she made her way all the way down to his birth mark the she stopped staring at his belt. Did she dare go farther? Why wasn't this bringing on any memories? She didn't know but she soon found her answer. He began to un buckle the belt tossing the pants to the side revealing his rather adorably boxers. They had the work 'prince' written all over them. This brought another smile to Azumi's face. How could he be this cold hearted person Naomi made him out to be.

"Your turn princess" he cooed working on her belt to her pants getting them off with ease. Tossing them across the room just as he had his own. Azumi gulped she was now just in panties and a bra. And him in his cape and boxer with a noticeable…..bulge in them. A light blush spread across her face. He had to be royalty with that kind of package. Her mind didn't stick with that. She soon began wondering about this Belphegor again. Had they done this before? Had she EVER done this before? Panic began to make its way up again drowning out lust.

He climbed onto of her again removing her bra. A bright blush came now as she was exposed to him. His smile turned to a huge grin before he began his work on her nipples. He definitely had done this before. Azumi did her best not to moan or show any sign of liking it what so ever. She bit her lip hard when he began with his tongue. Damn his tongue! Her hands moved there way to his hair, unknown to her, pulling him down more on her. She just had to have a feel, just a little feel. Desire was making its way up and soon fallowed by desire. How hard it was for her to think anymore. Soon his hands made there way down to her panties, he trailed them down her side just slow enough to send shivers up her spin, they lingered at the sides she knew once he had gotten them off there was just no going back.

Scream?

Don't?

Did she want this?

It wasn't the right thing to do she knew but how could she stop him?

Naomi could only help with so much…

She didn't have time to think really he soon managed to get them off. She was not exposed completely to him. She was his for the taking. But when she moved to remove his boxers he stopped her again. Pushing her back down roughly.

"Sorry princess." he murmured down into her ear, pinning her hands above her head. Fear made its way back up as panic began to start again. But he held his smile all the while, which wasn't very reassuring.

He began to grinned against her, letting her feel him against her. And once again desire and lust made there ugly heads back up. He didn't kiss her just watch her expression go from fear to desire. He knew she wanted him, and he was loving every minute of it. He was in complete control. His hand made its way back down her as he began his little torture on her before soon he plunged two fingers inside her. She gasped trying to pull away but he held her tight. He began pushing them in and pulling them out slowly. Soon a third was added to the mix up.

"Princess did you know we haven't ever done this before" Azumi's faced paled. No more pleasure, no more lust, no more desire. "Your still innocent" that was it she knew she shouldn't do this. She began to struggle trying to get her arms free but he easily held her. "Don't worry princess. It'll only hurt for a little while, **Sheshesha**!" he laughed before he began to remove his boxers with his free hand. He tossed them to the side smirking down at her. She didn't dare look she kept her eyes tight. He began to rub against her again forcing desire and lust to re a merge but she still refused to look, or enjoy it.

She knew it was coming.

There was nothing she could do.

He would take her.

She would be his……..

A knock on the door and Azumi's heart soured! Naomi would save her even without a scream! Rasiel growled before releasing her arms rolling onto the side of the bed covering them both.

"Master Siel?" it wasn't Naomi voice oh no. It was Olgert's. As he entered Azumi could sense the fear from him and, the anger from Rasiel. "It seems its time." Rasiel's anger soon left as his smile grew wider. Olgert left leaving them as they were.

"Time to get up princess, it seems we have a guest." he laughed as he quickly dressed.  
_____________________________________________________________

**Lady Hyena-Chan: Hope ya like it~ Usheshisha~ I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Just my ocs~ please take the poll on my profile saying you want this story updated and what not and the Fran/oc/Bel story will be out soon. And check out Saimali's story the second chapter is out AND check out xXxAiriinxXx's story!!! I helped her with it!!! Its great!! Even the first chapter!!! And member if I hear about it (Woopa was the only one) then updates come easier coz then I don't have to help inspire people!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Lady Hyena-Chan: This chapter contains SPOILERS~!!!!!!!!!!! and is also bitter sweet. My heart cried writing it:( but it had to be done~ Most will be happy though=.= I dont own any of the Katekyo Hitman Reborn! characters just my own ocs~ I do so hope people enjoy! I'm working on finishing this story up so I can finish my other ones! ALSO MY FRIEND AND I ARE WORKING ON A MUKURO/OC AND KEN/OC LONG STORY BUTTTT DO STAY TOONED FOR THEM!! SHE IS DOING THE KEN AND IM DOING THE MUKURO BUT THEY WILL BE INTWINED were still working on if we should split it in the end or not~ but do let me know if you would read it~ and with that enjoy~ and I apologize for taking so long with all my stories, after this one I wont be updating for a little while, lots of work to do sorryyyyyy~  
**********************************

Azumi stared in a daze as Rasiel exited out of her room. He had gotten dressed rather quickly all with a crazy smile. Who was this guest he was talking about? She didn't have time to think about it, Naomi knocked, coming in. Azumi stared at her for a moment, still a bit taken back at what had just happened. Naomi held a pair of black boots in her hands.

"Come on Miss Azumi, Master Siel has requested your presence with our guest." Azumi gave her a questioning look as Naomi made her way across the room, placing the boots she had brought on after getting her dressed once again. "He…didn't do anything to you did…he Miss Azumi?" her voice was uncertain. Azumi couldn't help be give her a small reassuring smile before nodding. "That's a relief." she breathed.

"Don't worry Naomi, I don't think he'd hurt me" Azumi spoke honestly. She really didn't think Rasiel was trying to hurt her. She knew what he had done and all but something in her just couldn't believe he was so evil and cold hearted. Her heart told her he was a little kid just looking for attention.

"Miss Azumi, you don't know him like I do. You've only known him a few days. He would have hurt you in the end" Naomi for the first time raised her voice to Azumi. Azumi just smiled back at her. She really believed that Rasiel would have hurt her.

"That may be true but he did take me away from the hospital where who knows what they would have done to me, and took time out of his busy schedule to make sure I was alive." she wanted Naomi to see him as she seen him.

"He blinded me Azumi!" Azumi fell silent. That was true, there was just no changing her mind. "Now me must go Master Siel will be waiting for us" Azumi nodded slowly before allowing Naomi to lift her to her feet as they headed out. Azumi wasn't allowed the wheel chair which surprised her but she didn't say a word.

Naomi led her back outside. The weather seem to be taking a turn for the worst. Where was she exactly she didn't know. Nothing seemed familiar. Azumi looked around searching for him, finding him sitting on a thrown. With one eye brow raised she walked, with Naomi's help, over to him. He gave her a wicked smile before flames shot from his thrown, her boots, and Naomi's.

Azumi's eyes widened, huge as she began to lift off her feet into the air. Naomi released Azumi as she took rose into the air. Rasiel chuckled watching Azumi's expression.

"Don't worry princess, nothing bad will happen to you, sheshe" Olgert came from out of the large building they were in looking less then happy. Azumi avoided his gaze easily finding herself being drawn closer to Rasiel as they all rose. "Naomi" he spoke more harshly. "You are to guild Azumi away if anything bad happens." This is was less then reassuring to Azumi.

"Master Siel, who is this guest?" Naomi asked sheepishly keeping her head low. Her only answer was a chuckle before they were off flying threw the air. Azumi didn't fly, Rasiel held her on his lap as they passed high above the tree tops Azumi couldn't help up clutch onto him tight, fearing she'd fall. This only made him laugh again.

They didn't fly for long before Rasiel had Azumi get off him. There was fire just up ahead. Rasiel's smile turned to a questionable look. Was it worry? Azumi couldn't place it just yet.

"Stay here for a moment princess, Sheshe" his smile appeared once again. Olgert left first fallowed by Rasiel. She couldn't heard exactly what was being said. Naomi's eyes widened huge, she could hear everything perfectly.

"Miss Azumi, your not safe we have to g-"

"-Come here princess!" she heard Rasiel calling to her. She looked once at Naomi before being pulled to him. Threw the smoke she seen his thrown. "There you are my princess" Azumi could make out his image now, his smile was far more wider then normal. "I'd like you to meet someone" she didn't quite follow, she didn't see any one else.

She was guided to his lap before she seen the other figures. There was two figures, one was squatting the other standing. She stared hard trying to see threw the smoke.

The one squatting had aqua colored hair with matching eyes with a strange hat. Was it a toad? Or a frog? She didn't really know but she was compelled to take it for her own. She didn't know why she wanted it but something told her she wanted a hat all the sudden. He didn't look to be older then his early twenties. His eyes were distant, emotionless. She then turned her attention to the one standing next to the young man.

He had blond messy hair, covering his eyes. A tiara much like Rasiel's. He didn't look to be to old either. His smile faded and everything came back to her. She knew now who HE was. Though his appearance had changed, she KNEW it was him. The one who had tried to kill her all those years back, the one she had fallen for, the prince her heart belonged to back then. Belphegor.

"Remember her, Bel?" he spoke with cold tone. "The one you tried to kill all those years back." Bel didn't say a word. How could he. He HAD killed her, he knew it. He watched as her blood splattered. That was the last time he truly felt something. "Princess say hello to Bel. The one who tried to kill you, the one who gave you that terrible scar" Rasiel took of piece of her hair and started twirling it in his finger.

Azumi couldn't take her eyes off Belphegor. She knew he was staring back at her, even if his eyes weren't visible. She remembered everything. He sliced her throat that day. She didn't even get to finish her statement and right now she was glad she didn't. She didn't love him, not now. Not after what he did to her. Rasiel was the one she had feeling for. She wouldn't admit it with Naomi there, knowing she disliked Rasiel so much.

"Bel-Senpai?" the young man questioned Bel. His voice was mono tone. "Do you know that girl?" Bel cracked a smile, not a real smile but a unsure nervous one.

Azumi's eyes soon filled to hatred as she stared back at him. How could he have done that to her! She wanted revenge. Every fiber of her being screamed to hurt him back, but how could she it had been 10 years, there was no way he could have the slightest feelings left for her. It didn't stop her.

She smiled sweetly taking her gaze away from Bel's, turning it to Rasiel, who was smiling huge. Her mind was acting on its own now. Her hand made its way up to his face as it cupped his cheek pulling his face closer to hers. Taking one more look at Bel, her lips collided with Rasiel's. she heard a gasp from who she didn't know but she hoped it wasn't Naomi. She pulled away looking back at Bel seeing his smile had faded to a harsh frown.

"Sheshesha! What's wrong Bel? You look as if you seen a ghost." Rasiel laughed seeing Bel's expression. Azumi smiled proud, she was going to get him back now that she knew a simple kiss hurt him so much. "Wondering why she's alive? I saved her, sheshe. That's two lives you had supposedly killed." Azumi was then forced up off his lap. "Naomi!" he shouted. She flew to his side bowing. "Take Azumi a better distance away, Sheshe." Naomi bowed before doing as she was told, as she guided Azumi away.

Azumi didn't take her eyes of Bel, and he hers. She knew he was searching for answers he wouldn't find with her, answers she herself didn't know quiet yet. Answers only one person knew for sure. Rin. She'd have to make it back to her, to know the truth.

Rasiel said something she couldn't quite make out before a ring he was wearing started glowing red, along with Bel's, Olgert's and the hat wearing kids glowed blue, each placing them into a box.

A flame shot out from Bel's direction shooting at Rasiel, engulfing him and Olgert. Azumi's heart sank in that moment.

She heard his voice again which sent her heart soaring. He was alive. He sat with his head resting in his hand with many fire bats around him. Olgert then summoned a large elephant.

Sure Bel's mink was cute, but nothing compared to the elephants or the bats. One mink compared to a elephant and many bats. The odds were against Bel and honestly she hoped he failed. Then maybe he could feel the pain she felt just seeing him.

Then it happened, not long after it had started. Rasiel smiled huge, then blood shot mouth and ears. His younger friend too fell to that same fate. His hats eyes shot out along with the same effect that happened to Bel. They both fell from the tree they were in, landing with a thunk on the ground.

Bel said his name once before more blood splattered from his body. Seeing this some how made Azumi's heart sink. He had hurt her but did she really wish death on him? No she wasn't that cold hearted. She heard Rasiel laugh loudly bringing her back to reality. Olgert had summoned two more elephants as they all headed off to a castle.

This Rasiel was beginning to scare Azumi. He was just as Bel was in battle. Insane and uncontrollable. It must run in the family was her only conclusion. With the castle smashed he began to laugh insanely again but stopped hearing a voice. A dark, distant voice. She searched for the source finding a man in a chair, his legs resting on a stand.

He spoke calmly and coolly, not a fear in the world. She knew him, she had too. She remembered him back when she was with Bel, she had seen him a few time before around there place back in Japan. That place was different from this one if her memory served.

She watched as they exchanged words. Olgert sent one of his elephants at him but it was stopped and turned to stone. Azumi's heart sank, something didn't seem right.

Olgert sent his other two elephants at him. Rasiel used his bats the same way he had on Bel but it had little effect on the man and his lion. The lion soon turned into something she didn't know what was. It looked like a lion with stripes. A combination of both a lion and a tiger, a liger.

Soon Azumi knew why her heart was sad. Olgert was turned to stone just as his elephants had been, and he was soon nothing but stone.

Then she seen it.

As it slowly crept up his legs.

He bagged for his life

It made its way to his lower torso.

He made a offer.

It made its way to his neck.

He pleaded with this man.

Then he was nothing more then stone that was blown away to ashes.

The flames on her boots faded and her and Naomi fell to the ground. She didn't feel the pain of hitting the ground. She was in shock. Rasiel was dead. She didn't get to say good bye….or thank him…or anything.

Her heart felt as if someone has stabbed her again. How could this have happened. She got to her feet and rushed at the one who had killed him but was stopped by Naomi.

"Don't be foolish Miss Azumi, he'll kill you!" she exclaimed. Azumi couldn't take it anymore, she broke down into tears. Naomi brought her close, comforting her as best she could. "You shouldn't have fallen for him. He was bad, Miss Azumi." she knew it wasn't something she wanted to her but it had to be said. Azumi pulled herself out of Naomi's grip marching up to the man who had killed Rasiel but he wasn't alone.

With him stood a man with a Mohawk on top and to the side with glasses. She thought for a moment recalling her memories. LUSSURIA! She remembered him. Same old Lussuria she thought. He was making a fuss wanting to heal him but the man, his boss, wanted nothing to do with it. Then out came another figure she remembered. How could she not with such long hair. Squalo yelled at Lussuria telling him to leave Boss alone. And soon HE came into view.

Bel and the young man sat on rubble just above the others. She stared bitterly at him, even if he didn't know she was there. Then finally out came the one with the crazy mush stash. Levi. Where was Mammon she wondered.

Lussuria healed Levi making his nails and hair grow, truly a sight she wish she had never seen. He looked even more stupid. Bel, Lussuria and the young man made a big deal over it too. That's when she made her presence known. She marched out of her place in the woods. Everyone fell silent.

Azumi looked bitterly at the man who had just killed Rasiel but her attention couldn't stay on him as Belphegor made his way over to her. Naomi timidly came out from behind her, using her eyes to see.

"Hey there" he started, stopping in front of her "Long time no see Ushishishi" he was close enough now. She raised her arm up to slap him but she wasn't able too. It had broken in the fall. She hissed in pain, gripping it with her other hand. He laughed once again making her even angrier. She narrowed her eyes bringing her good hand up. Slapping him clear across the face. His laugh stopped as the bright red mark appeared across his face.


	6. Christmas Drabble

"Bel what're you doing?" Azumi growled as the blonde lead her down the hall.

"Ushishishi just wait and see" he replied in his usual happy tone. Azumi was blindfolded the whole time….at the mercy of the psycho prince once again. She just hoped it didn't go badly again…. "Ushishishi you can take it off now" Azumi removed the blind fold slowly before her eyes rested on a rather disturbing sight.

"BELPHEGOR!!!!" she cringed, her face bright red. Bel just chuckled from his place next to the bathtub, almost nude, mistletoe hanging everywhere.

"Merry Christmas princess" Azumi smirked. Merry Christmas indeed.

**Lady Hyena-Chan: XD ROFL I had to do a Christmas drabble for Bel!!! 100 words minus this!!! Hope ya liked it really doesn't have anything to do with the story~!!! Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays, and Happy New YearsXD~ I should have the real one updated before then tho~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Lady Hyena-Chan:  
All righty next installment finally. Sorry for such a long wait I've been a bit down, three of my beloved pets died and I just haven't had the will to write. Any who hope you all enjoy this one, it's a bit of filler chapter just to get to the next point and to get Azumi back in Bel's hands.**

**As some of you know I'm loosing more and more interest in Bel. So I will be a miracle if I ever finish this, but I do so hope too. :/ anyway I have been getting message after message about my grammar and spelling crap. I wont name names as this is bad but you know who you are. In addition, I don't mind criticism but from people who don't write themselves or write poorly, it's rather sad! Why not take your time to improve your own rather then flame me=.= I'm only human and I don't use beta's as I don't like using people for anything. So if you're a good writer and see problems feel free to tell me where they are so I can fix them if your not and see problems feel free to tell me politely and be prepared as I do read almost everyone else's stories who, review, add, favorite and such, for your own criticism.**

**ANY ways! Hope ya enjoy this chapter, its edited a lot, grammar included. People have to remember if there from another country that sentence structures are different and it may seem weird :P**

**I don't own KHR or its characters just my two Ocs~  
** _________________________________________

"That's no way to treat a prince," he said frowning. He could hear Squalo laughing from behind him. He would have to punish her but she walked away from him before he could. He watched as she went to a bush just behind her pulling a young girl out. She didn't look like much but Azumi was helping her.

"Are you all right Naomi?" Azumi asked her as Naomi stood next to her. Azumi knew Bel was watching her ever movement but she refused to give him the time of day. Why should she after all he put her threw? She should be screaming at him, but some how she couldn't. She wanted to yell at him, hurt him as he had hurt her but at the same time she wanted to hug him and tell him she missed him.

"Yes Miss Azumi, I'm alright! Don't worry about me, look at your arm!" Naomi was fixated on Azumi's broken arm. She needed medical attention for sure! Azumi just glanced down at her arm not feeling it really, adrenalin effects.

"Don't worry about it Naomi, I'll be fine" she spoke weakly feeling light headed from everything. "I just need to sit down" Azumi literally fell down to the ground holding her head. Naomi started wide-eyed rushing to her friend.

"Ushishishi" Naomi jumped turning to the source. That laugh sounded so much as Rasiel's but how could it he was dead. His presence felt much like Rasiel's too. She was confused for a moment before she remembered Belphegor was Rasiel's twin so of course they felt alike. She wondered if they looked alike… "Lussuria!" he shouted over his shoulder to the man.

Lussuria came running over to him happily before he seen Azumi. Even with his glasses on, Azumi could tell his eyes went wide.

"Oh no no no! What happened here!" he knelt down next to her. "What happened to you Azumi? I thought you died" he was talking to himself, mainly, but Azumi offered him a warm smile.

Naomi stared blankly at this new presence. It was so calm and warm. She couldn't help but feel at ease with it, even with it next to Miss Azumi. Judging but the voice it was male…right? She wasn't a hundred percent but it didn't matter much to her. He had a nice aura so she knew he was trustworthy.

"Healing Channel" his voice rang and Naomi could feel all her aches and pains leaving her. Azumi too relaxed as her arm was fixed in a matter of seconds. It helped distract her from her, now, long hair and nails. She didn't really care as she flung her arms around Lussuria hugging him tightly, which he happily returned.

"Lussuria!" Azumi cried she let her happy tears run down her face. So even with tragedy, there was some good today. She heard HIS laugh, which instantly brought the bad mood back. She glared bitterly up at him, as he hovered over Lussuria. "Naomi this is Lussuria" she was going to ignore Bel, she decided.

"H-hello" she murmured quietly. She felt uncomfortable with it all but she wasn't going to leave Azumi. Lussuria laughed before hugging her too. She didn't hug him back but it didn't seem to have an effect on him, he hugged her tightly all the same.

"Ushishishi don't I get a hug?" Azumi felt her eye twit. That's all he could say after the hell he put her threw! How dare he, she thought rising to her feet. Her hair was much longer now down past her butt, her nails were long but it didn't matter she had one thing on her mind and that was yelling at Bel.

"How dare you!" she shouted at him, it didn't faze him the least as his smile just grew. "You tried to kill me!" he began to laugh quietly. "I ha-" she didn't get to finish. Bel knocked her out, catching her before she fell. Naomi felt Azumi's presence fade. She knew she had been knocked unconscious. Her shy demeanor changed.

She got to her feet getting into a fighting stance. She was Rasiel's house cleaner after all; he made her learn some form of fighting in case he needed protection. Her hollow eyes narrowed towards Bel's presence. This just made him laugh harder.

"Ushishishi do you really think you stand a chance against me? I am a prince after all" she knew she didn't, but what choice did she have?

"Just release Miss Azumi and well be off" Bel's smile faded into a frown before it came back quickly. Naomi may not be able to see it but she could feel his moods changing. She didn't have to be able to see he was smirking. He was exactly like his brother! She didn't get to say or do anything. She soon found herself knocked out too.

Bel tilted his head towards Naomi while looking at Lussuria. Lussuria knew what he meant from something so simple. He sighed before knocking the young girl out just as Bel had done to Azumi. He didn't know WHAT Bel had planned and he didn't want to know. He just hoped this time Azumi wouldn't go missing again.  
______________________

Naomi slowly came to, looking around (even if she couldn't see). She could sense Azumi's presences next to her she was still sleeping. In that moment, she remembered everything that had happened: Rasiel's death, Azumi's arm, and the strange people. She got to her feet, quickly, trying to feel her way around. Where was she? Or better yet where were her captors?

She felt around making out a the bed she was on, Azumi who slept next to her, a night stand, a dresser, a window, a door(which she opened finding a bathroom), another night stand and another door, this time the door was locked thus she assumed had to be the way out. With a heavy sigh, she made her way back to the bed sitting down to rest, and wait…

Azumi shot up from her sleep looking around. Where was she now? Her surrounding weren't registering with her. She was in a room obviously, but whose room was she in?

"Miss Azumi!" Naomi cried jumping on her in a tight hug. Azumi stared in a daze trying to remember anything but it was all a haze. She couldn't remember. "Where are we Miss Azumi? I woke up and you were out cold still and the door's locked!" Azumi glanced at her. She must have been awake a lot longer then Azumi had first thought.

"If I know Bel he probably brought us back to their mansion or something," Azumi sighed heavily shrugging. "Who knows we'll just have to wait and see what happens I guess….." she trailed off as her eyes rested on the window. Could Bel have been so stopped as to leave a window? Obviously! Azumi felt the sinister smirk spread across her face. "Naomi could you grab the blankets off the bed. I have a plan." with a few steps, she was at the window. Only two stories up! This was too easy she thought. Why would Bel be this stupid? She could not get over the thought, but what choice did she have? Let Bel finish the job this time? She thought not!

"Of course Miss Azumi!" Naomi chimed doing as she was told. "Here you are" she handed the blankets and sheets to Azumi. "What exactly are you doing Miss Azumi?"

"Simple, we're getting outta here!" Azumi spoke in a playful manner as she tied the ends of the sheets together then moving onto the blankets. She made sure then ends were tightening tightly before moving onto finding a source to tie it too. The bed pole would have to do. Azumi and Naomi pushed the bed towards the window before tying the newly made "rope".

"Miss Azumi?" Naomi was nervous she didn't know what was going on other then what she assumed. Azumi just chuckled, pushing the window up, open.

"Now, Naomi, I'm going to tie you tightly around me" She said doing just that. "Now help me get out of the window, and I'll do the rest." However, Naomi didn't budge.

"Miss Azumi I don't think you can hold both your weight and my own…" this got Azumi laughing.

"Don't you worry about that! If anything goes wrong it's only a short fall, only a few broken bones" she said that while smiling brightly. "Now help!" Naomi gulped before complying. "It's not like you can see what you're doing…if you fell I couldn't live with myself…"It was just a whisper but Naomi was touched nonetheless.

The two girls made it out of the window with ease, oddly enough. Going down was a bit difficult, Azumi was supporting her own weight plus Naomi's(which equaled around 220lbs) which wasn't easy since she had just woken a few days ago and her muscles weren't working to right yet but after being healed by Lussuria it was as if she was 16 again, hyper and energetic. Naomi did her best to help Azumi as the propelled down the wall. She couldn't see how far they were from the ground but she did her best.

"Almost there, Naomi" Azumi murmured. With each step down Azumi felt weaker and weaker, if she didn't hurry she knew she'd loose all strength and they'd both fall.

Thunk!

Azumi jumped.

Thwack!

Her eyes darted to the source of the sounds. Two knives were stabbed, into the side of the large mansion, next to her. She felt her eye twitch; she knew it was too easy.

Thump!

"Ushishishi, I missed" Belphegor chuckled, twirling a knife between his fingers "Trying to escape?" he was a good distance away but he was just toying with them, if he chose he could have hit either Azumi or Naomi with ease.

"Shit" Azumi growled looking back at him. She knew it was too easy! She felt Naomi wiggle on her back. Azumi knew they had to get down, and fast! She tried to quicken her pace but with each step, Bel threw another knife, each getting closer and closer. Until finally the knives were just center miters away from the cloth holding them up. "Hold on Naomi" Azumi instructed. She released her hold on the cloth as the two fell to the earth. It wasn't the two stories they started at but a mere few feet, they had made it most of the way.

"Ushishishi" Azumi jumped, he had gotten much closer. "Princess, do you like dogs?" he asked rather childishly. Azumi glared at him, what was he planning now!

"Screw you!" Azumi growl bitterly just making Bel Laugh more. She stood untying herself from Naomi, who stood next to her staring blankly at the young man before her.

"Now now Princess it was just a question….Ushishishi" His smile just kept getting bigger and bigger thus angering Azumi even more. What was so funny? His smile soon turned upside down, as he directed his attention to something to his left. Azumi soon found herself looking in the same directing seeing what he was so fixated on…

'Killer' the doghouse read. Azumi's faced paled. The doghouse was large; no doubt a large dog occupying it. Rottweiler? Akita? Doberman? She didn't want to think about it. Her mind darted to Naomi. She wouldn't know where to go, she couldn't see so she'd most defiantly be attacked. She gulped looking coming back to reality to find a smiling Bel staring at her, knife in hand. Her face went even whiter.

He threw it.

She panicked grabbing Naomi's wrist dragging her along. She heard it 'thunk' hitting the rope that held whatever beast was in it. She heard Bel laugh before whistling.

"Shit!" Azumi growled ducking into a bush with Naomi, sure, it'd find her eventually but it gave her time to think. If it came down to it, she'd take the dog on until Naomi got somewhere safe.

She heard barking, loud barking. Did she dare look? The barking got closer and closer…..she peeked out threw the bushes…

It was brown and white…had a curly tail…large pointed ears….it stood a hole 6 inches off the ground. A Chihuahua! She ran from a Chihuahua! No wonder Bel laughed at her so hard. It ran right up to her barked twice then ran back to Bel, who paid no attention to it, he was to busy laughing at her. She felt like a twit!

The dog a.k.a. Killer ran back to its doghouse, disappearing. Azumi crept out of the bushes, helping Naomi out (both girls had branches and leaves in there hair).

Bel continued to laugh at them, but Azumi didn't head his way instead the way she had been running. She walked until she couldn't hear Bel laughing anymore, then did she stop talking a deep breathe, what a bothersome male he was she thought. Nothing like Rasiel, yet they were related. Her mind drifted to Rasiel… she was beginning to really miss him.

"Princess~"

"Miss Azumi…." Naomi didn't have to tell her, she knew all to well that Bel was coming up behind them. She didn't look back at him; if she ignored him maybe just maybe, he'd go away…

"Princess~" she flinched hearing that word roll off his tongue. Why did he have to follow her? "Your going the wrong way~" Wrong way for what? She wondered. If she kept walking, surely she'd find a gate to exit wouldn't she. "My bed rooms that way~" he pointed to a window "Ushishishi" she growled turning to look at him.

"Come on Naomi, we'll find our way out on our own" Azumi didn't even acknowledge Belphegor as she passed him. Bad move. He frowned grabbing her arm, stopping her. "Release me," she snapped, but he didn't budge. She tried to jerk her wrist free but his grip was much stronger then her own. She tried again but again his grip was much stronger then her own. She glances at his face. His frown was stone cold, distant, angry. Any emotion other then happy.

He flung a knife upward towards a window, shattering it. In seconds, Lussuria came to the window shouting at Bel.

"Come get this girl" Bel ordered directing his attention to Azumi, a sly smile appearing across his face once again. "Azumi and I need to catch up…Ushishishi" She gulped…this couldn't be good; he called her by her name and not princess…  
**______________________  
Lady Hyena-Chan:  
New Years Resolution: To write more and finish this story! Next to be updated my Wolf's rain story! bwahahahaha! hope you enjoyed it! It was a bit longer then I had planned it but oh well~  
Again sorry for lack of updates=-= Havent been in a Bel mood but writing this....it came rather easy^^ so maybe thats a sign I should write more on him~**


	8. memo

Lady Hyena-Chan:

I know you were expecting a update if your reading this now^^ sorry to say its just a offical authors note^^ ANYWAYS before you run off in a huff I'd like to appologize this way for taking so long. My lap top was dead…literally! Apparently there is a virus you can get off of photobucket which I didn't know about till my hard drive was fried=,= it cost me 100 but my lappy is back!!! And most of the stories are too! Just a few I need to re-write(which include: Belphegor, Rasiel, Fran, Shadow/Spectra, Bankotsu/Suikotsu and Luffy/Ace). a few of the main ones! So I will be updating say by the end of next week!! So if this story isnt added to your alerts then be sure to check back! I swear to Gin God I will update!!!XD  
Also they may be short updates as im getting two new pets so! Ill be taming them in my free time^^ But I wont neglect my fics to much!

I did go threw a spell where I was gonna quite fan fiction. I told Gin god that if my stories were all gone I was quiting just like that! But apparently the fan fiction gods don't want thatXD!~

OH one more thing! I need to think of some names for my new pets! They're NOT soft and furryXD can you guess what they are? They come in a lot of different colors, patterns, and designs. They don't get to big(under a foot) and are rather easy to take care of. They eat live food too and are just like me with my sleeping patterns!

Thanks for reading!


	9. Chapter 9

**Lady Hyena-chan:**  
**Like I said in the memo sorry! My lap top just wasn't well. perhaps I gave it somethingXD lol anyways I hope you enjoy this next installment! Sorry it's not the most interesting butttttttttttt hey usheshisha~ I don't own anyone in this fic other then my OCS. Also when you review PLEASE tell me if your looking forwards to a happy ending, or sad, or whatever! I need to prepare even if it's not a bit longer! And in your reviews pleases don't say "where's the next chapter" or "when you gonna update" . I don't know why but this either angers me or makes me sad. I update as much as I can. I have a sorta life other then writing I do spend a lot of time writing=.= so I do my best. And with my new little boogers, leopard geckos!!! I don't have all my time to spend writing. Thank you for understanding. Their special morphs thus there not like normal ones. A snow leuctisic (or something) and a hypo high yellow designer! Komodo and Sabaku!~ also I'm sorry its rather short.**  
**Also id like to thank pes25 for the favorite adds threw this since I am unable to message you.**

Ushishishi. That's all she heard from him. She knew he was planning something, something Bel like but what? Lussuria appeared shortly after. Naomi didn't move. She wasn't about to leave Azumi there with this psycho path. But in all reality she knew she couldn't refuse to leave.

Lussuria took her wrist in his large hand leading her away. Naomi glanced at Azumi (even without sight) asking silently if it was alright. Azumi could tell from the expression on the other girls face she had no wish to leave her.

"It'll be alright Naomi, no worries," she tried to sound convincing but both knew something bad would happen. Naomi didn't know Belphegor but she knew his twin thus she put two and two together basing her ideas off that. Azumi watched as the two disappeared into the large home.

"Ushishishi." He was planning something

"Ushishishishi" something terrible.

"What do you want Belphegor? To finish off the job? If so just kill me now and let's hope your aim is a bit better then last time…." Provoking him wasn't really something she wanted to do- she knew he could easily kill her with little effort- but it slipped out before she thought.

"Ushishishi."

He just continued to laugh, with that grin growing with each second. Azumi just stared at him. He had changed that's for sure. His hair was now shaggy looking –much different then Rasiel's straight hair- he had grown- in more ways then one- but the one of the two things that remained was that STUPID tiara! Why did a grown man insist on wearing that?! But her mind shifted to the other thing. That devilish laugh of his. How misleading it was. Weather he was laughing out of humor or out of anger it was always the same- give or take a few shi's.

"You certainly have become bolder, Ushishishi, princess," her put emphases on the princess word. His tone- mocking her. "How did you like your time with that fake?"

"Fake?....Rasiel? Him the fake? Sorry princey but Siel was far better of as this king of your family. You my mental prince would not be fit to rule over a world let alone a flea. Your little tantrums would lead to a global war! But despite that, my time with Rasiel was well. He was very k-….." she stopped herself… reminiscing on the little event that took place before her reunion with Bel.

He noticed the bright blush that spread across Azumi's face asking, "Why does the princess blush, ushishishi?" Azumi's eyes widened. She was blushing! "Staring at a prince is rude but the prince will let it slide, shishi."

"Don't think for a moment I was blushing about you! I was just thinking…about something Rasiel did…" Bel's grin instantly faded. He was no fool! His mind put two and two together. If she could see his eyes, she knew he was glaring at her.

"What did that fake do to MY princess?" again he put emphases on a word. Claiming her as his would have been flattering to her if only that one fact lingered: she wasn't his. "Tell the prince!"

"Nothing you need to concern yourself with! He did nothing I didn't want him to do!" why was she shouting at him? She didn't need to defend herself to him. Rasiel didn't do anything she didn't let him do (even if she didn't he'd still had done it).

Silences…that's all she got from him after saying that. Did she leave him there or did she wait for him to finish his littler interrogation? The sun was setting behind the house, she could see, making Bel's already golden hair even more so. The light reflected off his tiara making it sparkle. Azumi gasped unexpectedly. He looked like…like…LIKE A PRINCE! A noble prince! Without that arrogant smile of his he looked like a real prince.

Azumi murmured, "B-Belph-g-gor…" without even thinking, his expression changed. As if saying hmm his head tilted to the side, slightly. Why was it she felt emotions as she gazed upon him. She knew he had been the one that tried to kill her, and was part of the reason why Rasiel died but despite all that…why was it she was intrigued by this prince?

She began to realize just why she fell for him in the first place.  
_________________________________

"W-where are you t-taking me?" Naomi asked timidly. Without her eyes she didn't know where they were going, let alone how to get back to Azumi. She felt the grip on her wrist loosen as it came to a halt.

"You can do whatever you want, dear, I gotta take care of the lunch," he spoke so kindly. Naomi blinked twice staring at this man. He was kind yes but was he stupid? To leave a blind person wondering around along?

"I don't know where to go…I can't see."

"Oh dear!" He cried taking her hand this time before pulling her along. Stumbling at first she found her footing and followed behind him. She couldn't sense anything around her. Was there no one else in this building? Were they even in a building? "Come with me dear." He lead her some more till he finally came to a stop.

"Where are we?" she questioned. But she received no reply before she was shoved roughly onto something soft. A bed she assumed.

"How is Azumi, hmmm? It's been so long! Can you tell me?" He asked eagerly. Naomi sweat dropped nodding thinking what a strange guy he was.

"Azumi is well. Prince Siel, took the best care of her. He made sure she had the best of everything even if she just awakened." Naomi explained.

"Awakened?"

"Yes, don't you know? Belphegor tried to kill her 10 years ago. He failed and her friend brought her to the hospital. That's when I met her." She heard Lussuria gasp. He really didn't know…..

"How terrible of Bel!" he cried getting to his feet. Naomi rose quickly debating if she should try to follow after him but in the end she stayed, he ran off far too quickly. She took this time to feel around, finding indeed she was in a bedroom. It held nothing special the regular things such as a bed and dresser. She couldn't help but wonder where Lussuria ran off to so quickly.

How could she even think at? That he was a prince? That he was attractive? Had she forgotten that he was the one who took 10 years of her life away?....


	10. Chapter 10

Lady Hyena-chan:  
I'm not dead! I swear! I apologize tho! I know I've been a terrible writer and just not into it but I'm back! I'll work on the next chapter and have it up soon! I've been so busy with my babies that it's been hard to sit and write! But now that there all eating well and getting bigger I can relax and write a bit! I cant wait for next year to breed some of them! I'm referring to my Leopard geckos! If you wish to see them go here http:// ladysleopardgeckos. webs. com/ get rid of the spaces ofcourse! I named one Bel lol. Add my site and become a member! Maybe in the future purchase a baby from me! But that's off topic I just wanted to let everyone know I'm alive and will begin writing again!

And if you have ideas for this fic PLEASE share I'm running low and you all know I'd never ask unless I have too.


	11. Chapter 11

**Lady Hyena-Chan:**

**I apologize for the delay and what not. And for not messaging all my lovely fans for the adds and alerts. There was just to many of you to keep up with! Bel's getting so popular^^ So here it is to my GOOD fans. And to the review that left a anonymous message "Hi yeah im po'd" I'd appreciate it if you stopped reading. Do you not know how many people messaged me asking if I was alive or continuing? I have over 100! Way to many to answer. So I figured I'd do that last message explaining in mass rather then individually. So anyways if you can't rap your mind around that then get over it and stop reading. I update as much as time allows me and I'm not able to update all the time. I have a life outside of . Sorry for the rant^^ its people like that, that make me wanna quite writing. That was the first review but I have read a few nasty messages:/ Anyways on with the fic for all my lovely reviewers/readers/subscribers/alerters**

A prince. That was what Bel was. But was he really worthy of being her prince? He had been the one that had nearly killed her all them years back. It was his fault all this happened. His fault she was in this place now confused. If she had never went to that club all them years back with Daisuke and Kevin she probably wouldn't have been in this predicament….right?

Azumi clenched her head tightly crying out in agony. Remember brought pain but not brought more. Those names brought back memories of something. What club? Who were they?...Bel would have the answers, she knew. Him and the little baby Mammon….where was Mammon too, she wondered. She'd have to ask Bel, there was no other way. But after what she had done…Could she face him? She had to but after what she did…

"Ushishishi," Bel laughed staring down at Azumi. She may not have been able to see his eyes but she knew he was staring. When Bel paid attention to someone they knew. He was a prince after all. "The princess just stares but says no words." Azumi couldn't find her voice. She didn't know what to say. If she admitted the feelings she was having would that make her a terrible person? With her tongue drying up she just couldn't find her voice. "Allow the TRUE prince to…" he put emphases on true directing it towards there previous conversation about Rasiel. He trailed off at then end, a smirk still spread across his face as he slowly leaned towards her, getting ever so closer till finally their lips connected.

The first thing that shot threw Azumi's mind was joy till the thought of Rasiel appeared. Bel was just doing this to best his now dead brother. It wasn't true feelings. Bel didn't care…did he? NO he couldn't! not after what he had done to her! She ripped her lips away from him, anger flooding threw her, before she brought her hand up- slapping him. Bel's smile faded instantly. Azumi glared before walking past him grudgingly….Bel just laughed his laugh 'Ushishishi' which rang in her ears as she made her way into the mansion.

________________________________  
She had stormed off to where she was now. In a room –some ones bed room- where she hadn't the slightest idea was. After storming off like she had, she hadn't bothered asking anyone where a spare room was, or who's room she was now in. Oh no her emotions had fueled her so much so, she hadn't thought anything threw.

"Why am I even bothering thinking about him?" Azumi asked herself, "He was the one who nearly killed me all them years ago. If anything I should be mad. No furious with him! and here I am thinking about him…thinking I should apologize.." She sighed before flopping down on the bed, groaning. "Why? Why? Why? Why?"

She couldn't put two and two together. Why did she care about him in the slightest after what he had done? It didn't make sense. She sighed once more as she glanced around the room. There was nothing out of the ordinary. A dresser, a window, a bed-which she was on- a nightstand next to the bed, a frog shaped hat, a closet, and a slightly ajar door which lead to a bathroom. Azumi blinked twice as her eyes rested on the hat. A frog shaped hat? Its large aqua eyes appeared cheerful but this room seemed so gloom filled, it somehow seemed familiar like she had seen it somewhere but she just couldn't place her finger on where.

Azumi got up, making her way over to the hat picking it up. She examined it carefully wondering what purpose it had. She wondered about it as she placed it on her head. It was a bit to large coming down over her eyes, slightly. She smiled feeling a bit goofy, as she looked around the room for a mirror.

"Hmm?" she said looking towards the bathroom door, "There." She said smiling. She made her way across the room to the door and was just about to push it open till she came face to bare chest with someone. Gasping she backed away, slowly.

Not being able to see above the hat rim she needed to back up a good four feet before she could see the face of the person. There standing in a towel was a boy with aqua colored hair and matching eyes, it looked as if he had tears at the edge of his eyes but it was much to dark.

"Ahhhhhh," Azumi said backing away farther. His pale skin matched her own. He had cuts all over his body, from what she was tempted to ask. He just stared at her blankly, emotionlessly.

He sighed before walking towards her, holding his towel with one hand while taking his hat away from her as he said, "Bel-Senpai won't be happy." He said emotionlessly. She nodded slowly completely out of it. She knew she had seen the hat somewhere….

"Bel-Senpai?...." Her eyes widened once she realized who he was talking about, "Who cares about him!" she growled glaring bitterly at the young man who raised an eye brow at her. "Who are you exactly?"

He sighed , "Fran."

"Well…Fran. I don't much care if your 'Bel-Senpai' is happy or not. For all I care he could roll over and die!" She exclaimed flailing her arms up into the air. "He's a jerk…the prince of jerks!" Azumi found herself laughing at that. "Yes a prince of jerks. That seems right. He's always insisting he's a prince but never of what." Fran didn't say anything just stood there debating perhaps on what to do with her. "Oh! Sorry, my names Azumi though I'm sure Bel already told you that… I take it this is your room."

"Yes, Bel-Senpai told me," he sighed before walking away from her to grab some clothes out of the closet before going back into the bathroom. Azumi didn't know quite what to do. Wait for him or leave. He didn't say leave but he didn't say stay either. She decided just to wait, sitting back on the bed. He came out buttoning up his jacket before turning his attention back onto her. "Come on." He said in his normal-Azumi assumed- tone. He went straight for the door not waiting or checking to see if she even was following.

Azumi sighed getting up, "Where are you taking me?"

He sighed giving her a side glance before continuing on his way, "Bel-Senpai will be looking for you." Azumi glared at the back of his head. Was he leading her to him?

He led her down a few halls that were a lot emptier then the halls she had wandered down. No windows and very few doors. She couldn't help but wonder where he was leading her. Would Bel's room really be down all these halls away from everyone? As much as she wanted to say yes, she knew Bel wouldn't allow himself to be cast off like that. He'd demand a room where he could harass others, no doubt.

Fran stopped at a door, knocked once, then entered, "Hey, you in here?" He called going in, "Rin-Senpai you in here?" Rin? That name rang a bell.

"What is it Fran I'm kinda b-" her words instantly stopped as her eyes rested on Azumi. "Is that really you...Azumi?" she questioned walking closer to her.

"Yes my name is Azumi…" Azumi didn't know who she was exactly but she did seem familiar. "Do I know you?"

"Rin-Senpai, will you watch her so Bel-Senpai doesn't find her?" Fran asked in his same voice, emotionless.

"Y-yeah sure Fran," She replied nodding slightly. Fran didn't say good bye as he left the room leaving Azumi there, he didn't even glance back at her, just left. "We were friends when we were younger." Rin said as she closed the door, locking it. "You don't remember at all?"

"I want to say yes but I can't be sure…."

"Damn Belpehgor," Rin growled bitterly. "Then you don't remember shark boy?" Rin mocked the silver haired sword boy she loved so much.

"I'm afraid not…."

"Well come in and sit down! We have A LOT of catching up to do!" Rin chimed pushing Azumi towards her bed. "You and I first met in middle school at detention. You said you had been tardy to many times. Of course I laughed at you but you smiled it off like it was nothing. We were both young and on our way to being 'rebels' of our school," Rin sat down next to her smiling, "I don't know how exactly we became friends since I was the real trouble maker and you just went along with me or did minor things, but we pulled if off. We even stayed good friends when we both got expelled from school. You got kicked out of your parents' home and moved in with Daisuke. He soon filled the slot of being your best friend taking it from me. I didn't mind of course since I knew you weren't as bad as most people thought you were. We made it a habit to hang out at least once a month. Then one day you came into the store I was working at bringing along shark boy and big sis. The rest is history."

"Shark boy? Big sis?" Azumi questioned.

Rin giggled, "Squalo and Lussuria. Once you…went into the hospital I had to stay with them or be killed. Squallo and I are…" She blushed a pink color adverting her gaze. Azumi thought about the names. She knew who Lussuria was, she remembered him instantly but who was Squalo?

"I see…."

"Even though you don't remember me I'm glad your back," Rin said hugging Azumi tightly. That simple hug caused Azumi's memories to flood back. She cried out holding her head in pain. Rin let her go as she fell to her knees in pain. "Azumi? What's wrong?"


	12. Chapter 12

_**Lady Hyena-chan:**_

_**Thank you all for the reviews, story adds, alerts, and fav. Author! Its thanks to you all I continue this fic despite how much I dislike itXD Someone reviewed saying I have to many Ocs WELL Daisuke is gone, Kevin MAY plays a good roll farther on(cant spoil that) or if I choose to end this sooner he's gone, Rin does as well tho she's not in it much later on(she and Squalo will actually be a different story^^ there own IF I ever get more time D:), and Naomi places a slight roll more as a comic relief and friend to Azumi since lets face it Bel 24/7 would drive anyone crazy plus she DOES need friends who aren't going to stab her in the back like the Varia. I REALLY am sorry it took so long! I've literally been BUSY(Specially since I took in 2 rescued leopard geckos who need to be force fed). Then when I'm not I'm sick. Sigh. I really hope you like it! I stayed up all night just to right it~**_

"R-Rin I'm so sorry," Azumie cried clenching onto her friend. Her memories, all them of Rin, came flooding back to her. It was her fault, and her fault alone, that Rin was being held here. If she had never went to that store all them years ago Rin may have had a normal life. Not only had she messed her own life up by going back to Belphegor but also her friends' life, "It's my fault! I'm a terrible friend!"

"Don't worry about it, haha," Rin laughed it off, rubbing her back, "Really don't. It's not as bad as you think. I actually like it here now. Sure it was hard at first but now I can't imagine life outside of the Varia. And I'm not just saying that because they'd kill me. I really mean it." Azumi pulled away from her confused. She had messed her friends life up and she was okay with it? "You'll understand when you see Squalo….Or at least I hope you do."

"Y-you talk of this guy often?" Azumi sniffled wiping away her tears. Rin nodded smiling childishly.

"You could say…him and I are…VERY close." She put emphasis on very winking, "Here give me your hand," Rin took Azumi's left hand as she lifted her shirt up with her other hand before placing it down on her bare stomach. "Can you feel him?" As if on cue something kicked Azumi's hand. Her eyes widened as she pulled her hand away, "He's not even born yet and he's already a fighter like his father." Rin giggled putting her shirt down.

"Y-y-your carrying his child!"

"Don't say it like that! It's not a bad thing! I love him after all." Rin explained. Azumi though shocked nodded her head slowly. She didn't fully understand how anyone could love a killer but if he made Rin happy she was happy for them.

"Oi!" Someone said slamming the door opened. Both girls jumped to there feet, Rin getting into a fighting stance. "Hide her, Bel-Senpai's coming this way." Fran said in his usual tone just a tad louder. Rin nodded quickly pushing Azumi into a closet, behind all Rin's clothes closing it once she was hidden well. Azumi gulped as she watched threw the small cracks in the door of the closet as Rin sat down on her bed casually and Fran sat in a chair as if they were talking.

"Just stay quiet and hiden Azumi," Rin whispered looking over at her. Seconds later the door was kicked opened and in walked none other then the tiara wearing prince. He was smiling big holding three of his knives.

"Where'd ya hide her toad and tramp?" he commanded more then asked. Rin shot up from her place, glaring.

"Get out!" She shouted pointing for him to leave. Bel just smiled bigger laughing. Fran sighed rubbing his head, wondering why he chose to help hide the girl when he knew in the end Bel would find her. Azumi tried to keep her breathing calm and quite as she watched. "Don't make me get Squalo in here! You know my condition! He'll rip you to shreds."

"Aww see? Why can't the princess be with her prince? We'd like to make little princess and princes too just like the fag and hag did," Azumi didn't even need to be watching what Rin did to know what happened. Rin grabbed the nearest thing to her-lamp- and flung it at Bel, missing terrible, but getting the message across. "Ushishishi, you missed twit."

"Bel-Senpai cant you just leave Rin-Senpai alone? She's in no to be getting upset," Fran said standing from his place. He really didn't want there to be a fight, he knew how his Senpai could get.

"You're right Toad. Maybe the prince should get rid her problem," Bel said as he advanced towards Rin. He grabbed her throat lifting her in the air, holding his smile all the while, "Now will you tell the prince or will he have to get violent."

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Rin choked out. She held onto his arm with her hands trying to pull herself up some to allow more air but Bel's grip was tight. Azumi gasped, her eyes widening. Unfortantly, Bel didn't here her gasp. She half wanted him to if it meant Rin's safety. Just as Azumi was going to burst out Rin shot the closet a look, which she knew was for her to stay put.

"Bel-Senpai!" Fran shouted coming to Rin's aid but it was in vane once Fran was close enough Bel stabbed him in the stomach. Fran toppled over in pain groaning.

"Now do you want that to happen to the demon inside you or are you going to tell the prince?" He asked nicely adding a Ushesheshe at the end as she watched her squirm for air. He really didn't care if Squalo would be mad, if she had just spilled her guts to begin with and not fight him then none of this would have been necessary. Bel frowned releasing her. Rin fell back down onto her bed, gasping for air as she rubbed her throat.

"You ass hole!" She spat between gasps. "Fran you alright?"

"Never better." He said sitting up holding his stomach. Bel smirked kicking him. "Bel-Senpai why do you act like a child? Is it because your brain's not able to comprehend what's going on?"

"Shut it punk!" Bel growled kicking Fran harder. Fran toppled over once again groaning in pain. "If you wont tell me where she is I guess I'll have to look myself, shishi." He laughed. Rin glared at him bitterly. "I'll start with your bathroom."

Bel made his way over to her bathroom, literally tearing it apart. He tore down the shower curtain, opened the medicine cabinet throwing all the bottles and such all over the ground before throwing that too to the ground breaking it.. What ever wasn't attached to the floor was either broken or thrown somewhere it didn't belong.

"This room's clear," he said smiling before coming out. He made is way over to her dresser pulling all the drawers out throwing all her clothes in there around before shoving that across the room. "Hmm not there either."

"Did you really expect her to be in a drawer Bel-Senpai?" Fran asked. Bel frowned chucking a knife in his direction, his cue to shut his trap. Bel made his way to the bed, forcing Rin up and Fran to move over. He ripped up her sheets flung her mattress up pushing that towards the dresser. Fran just so happened to be in the way and got caught under it. He then lifted up her box spring smiling devilishly thinking Azumi was hiding there but to his disappointment under her bed was clean.

"Ushishishi, only one place left," Bel turned around, his attention on the closet doors, "Come out, come out, where ever you are princess." Azumi's eyes widened. If she was able to see Bel's eyes she knew they'd be locked right now as he made his way over. Rin stiffened. She mentally repeated in her head, don't move Azumi, don't move! As if Azumi could hear her.

Bel pulled the door opened smiling as he peeked his head in looking from side to side. Clothes were hanging up and clothes were all over the floor, along with boxes, and various other things. He frowned, there was a lot more trash in there then he had thought. Was throwing it all over the room worth the energy it'd take? He smirked once again as he began on the right side of the closet-opposite of where Azumi was. He flung a box out, whatever was in it shattered. Rin couldn't take it anymore. She shot over shouting swear words at him, telling him to get out now but Bel paid no mind. He knew she couldn't hurt him. He threw 3 more boxes from that side out before turning on the other side and throwing some of them out.

Azumi felt her heart stop. If he didn't see her it'd be a miracle. After several boxes from the left he stopped, his frown returning. He couldn't help wondering if he was wrong. He backed out of the closet now bored with it.

"You're cleaning this mess up!" Rin shouted pointing to her now ruined room. Bel just shrugged it off as he headed towards the door. "Get back here! You're cleaning this mess up now!"

Bel laughed as he closed the door behind him saying, "It's not the prince's place to clean that's the wench's job." Rin sighed a breathe of relief once the door was closed. She honestly thought he'd find Azumi. Fran got up dusting himself off, not a scratch on him.

"That was TOO close," Rin said rubbing her head, "Damn bastard!" she growled kicking one of the boxes he had thrown out. "You ok in there Azumi?"

"A better question is, you two okay? You really didn't need to do that!" Azumi said coming out of the closet. "You could have killed you baby!" Rin laughed nervously nodding thinking, if she only knew how rough Squalo was in bed then that little bit was nothing. "Fran are you ok? Looked like he got you good."

"Bel-Senpai isn't the brightest; he didn't see threw my illusion. I'm fine," he said emotionlessly as always. He made his way over to the mattress picking it up and maneuvering it back on the box spring. He really didn't want to help clean up but he didn't want to hear Squalo yelling at him for not helping. Rin sat down on it sighing.

"Well I think that went well don't you both?" Fran frowned sitting down next to her. Azumi walked towards them standing in front of both them.

"Thank you both," she said softly before embracing them both in a hug. Rin at first smiled and rubbed her back and Fran just sat there stiff but Rin soon stiffened up too. Azumi pulled away confused as she looked at the two. Rin's eyes were wide and Fran looked the same other then slightly widened eyes.

"The prince would like a hug too, shishi." Azumi froze, her breathe catching in her throat. She turned slowly, her eyes wide her eyes rested on him. The prince. Belphegor. He smiled big, tapping a knife to his chin looking down at her. "Did you really think you could out smart a prince?" he asked. He threw the knife at Fran's frog hat, it landing in the right eye. He took Azumi in his arm's hugging her. "Now come princess. The prince request some alone time with his princess, shishi." He said softly.

Azumi froze unsure of what to do. Did she fight him? If she did what could she even do? She couldn't help but what he meant by alone time. Rin watched in horror as Belphegor pulled her out of her room. She didn't get a chance follow after them. Bel closed the door behind him breaking the handle on his way out. Rin shouted and pounded on the door in hopes that someone would help her…and Fran.

Azumi drug her feet along as Bel pulled her along. Where they were going, Azumi could only HOPE, was somewhere safe. Bel just smiled along dragging her as if she were nothing. He had plans for his princess which included winning her heart and having some fun. As they rounded a corner Azumi's free hand shot towards it hanging onto it for dear life, stopping Bel.

"Would the Princess like to be carried?" he asked.

"Hell no!" Azumi growled coming to her senses. "I would like to be far, far away from you, you jerk!" took the chance, Bel allowed her when he moved to lift her up, to run. Although she didn't get far before a blade came shooting towards her stopping her, she knew he got the point she was still mad at him.

"The prince just wants to talk," he said frowning.

"Just to talk?"

"Yup~" he said in a sing song way.

"Then I can leave?"

"You can leave my room but you can't leave the building. We'll have to hunt you down then~" he repeated in the same voice. Azumi thought it over. It didn't seem like a bad thing. All she had to do was listen to him and then she could go back to Rin. Her gut told her it was to easy but her heart said otherwise.

"Fine we can talk." She said giving in as she made her way back towards him. Belphegor smiled big, showing his teeth. He placed a arm around her shoulder when she was close enough. The moment he did this Azumi shoved him to the side, his back hitting the wall. "You said to t-a-l-k not touch. There's a big different buddy."

"Ushishishi."


	13. Chapter 13

**Lady Hyena-Chan:**

**:D yes the next chapter! Lol I think…its coming to a end and this ones rather sort! Really! What a bummer! Just after my interest in Bel returned! Was planning on doing a sequel to this but decided against it as I think this is a failed fic specially the original, total mary sue! Well to me anyways. I do plan to do another Bel fic which will be MUCH better with grammar and all that so people will be happy with me:D But that's a bit out there. I expect to have the first chapter out in January just so I have time to get chapters ahead! And people wont have to wait so long for updates! I think one more chapter after this then its done. Then I plan to update Fran's fic(maybe) and Rasiel's fic's HOPEFULLY have them near the ending! Then do the Bel fic then update some on Shouichi's and Lambo's. yeah I have to many fics LOL. Anyhow I don't own any characters other then my OCs enjoy and all that.**

Azumi honestly didn't know why she agreed to talk with him. She knew, deep down, that it'd end up in her being mad at him. If he even mentioned Rasiel she'd smack him again. If he pulled anything she'd….she'd…what could she do? Bel was stronger and bigger then her, he could easily over power her if he wanted to. She shuddered from that thought.

They passed down another hall way then threw a large room filled with chairs and sofa, so she assumed it was the living room, before going down another hall way. Azumi didn't know exactly where his room was but it was apparent it wasn't near Rin's. Bel held the same smile as he continued leading her. What he was planning she didn't know but his smile was starting to creep her out along with the quiet walk.

"How much longer?" she asked bored. Bel just laughed stopping. He pushed a door open to his right gesturing for her to go in. Azumi rolled her eyes going in. He flipped the light switch turning the lights on. "You're freaking kidding me!" she shouted in disbelief, "Your room looks like a tornado went threw it!" Belphegor laughed again holding the same smile. He had knives all over, some thrown into the walls, some lying on the floor. Clothes everywhere but the one place they belonged; his dresser. Bit of garbage here and there. His bed was a disaster, his blanket touching the floor. A pillow in the middle of the bed another one the floor next to his bed with a knife sticking in it. "Pig."

"There is no need for me to clean, I am a prince after all, shishi," He kicked some of the close out of the way making his way over to the bed. "Sit princess."

"You sure I won't get swallowed up in your mess?" she asked sarcastically before doing as he asked. Along the way she picked up his blanket and pillow placing them on the bed where they belonged. All she got in response was another laugh. He sat down in a chair, its back facing the bed, sitting on it backwards. He held the same smile as he rested his head on his arm which lay on the back of the chair. "Now what do you want that you couldn't just tell me?"

"You know you've missed your prince," he said, "Just admit it."

"I will admit it I do miss MY prince who your boss killed."

Bel frowned apparently not happy with that answer which just made Azumi smile proudly.

"Forget the fact prince, shishi," Bel laughed smiling once again, "A true prince wouldn't have been killed."

"A noble prince would have been."

"A loser prince would have."

"A true prince."

"A fallen prince"

"Don't talk about yourself it's not good for your ego."

"Ushishishi, the princess picked up some of that wenches nasty tongue, the prince sees." He stood up pulling out a knife. "The prince will have to cut your tongue out if you speak in that manner again." Azumi frowned gulping. She knew it'd hit a nerve but for him to go that far? "Does the princess remember that night we first met?" Azumi shook her head yes. She did remember most of it. "Remember when your prince said they had three months or you wouldn't make it back?"

"Kinda."

"Those scum never paid, made no attempt too."

"So? I went back to them on my own choice…kinda."

"Ushishishi, princess, the deal was they pay or you die they chose to let you die." Azumi flinched.

"So that's why you tried to kill me?" Azumi asked bitterly, "There was no way that was three months."

"Shishi," he laughed smiling bigger, "They flat out said to let us kill you~"

"Don't lay to me, jerk."

"The prince does not lie."

"Why would they let me die over money?" Azumi asked, her mental wall breaking down. If they really had agreed then…..then….

"The prince does not know," he said softly standing from his place making his way over to the bed. Azumi sat in her place in shock. Her friends of years would let her die over money? Bel flopped down lying down next to her, his hands behind his head, as he looked up at the ceiling. "But after they said that, they demanded you back which the prince wouldn't allow. You were his princess after all, shishi. They weren't worthy of you, princess, only the prince is."

"Then why the hell did try to kill me!" Azumi shouted pinning him down. "It's you fault all this happened! If I had never met you none of this would have happened! I wouldn't have lost ten years of my life! I wouldn't have been nearly raped by Rasiel! I wouldn't have fucked Rin's life over! Naomi wouldn't have gone blind! And I-I-I" Azumi couldn't take it her angry soon turned to tears. She leaned down on Bel crying. He didn't laugh, he didn't smile. He hadn't planned for this. He rapped his arms around her, pulling him closer to him allowing her to cry on him. "Why me?" is all she managed to say threw her tears.

Bel just sat there holding her in his arms. He didn't know how to calm her down; he didn't know what to do. His princess in a fragile state of mind wasn't something he had thought of.

"The prince seen you, the pathetic life you were living. He knew you deserved better and what better life then a princess?" Bel murmured softly unsure if he wanted her to hear him or not. Azumi's cries slowed down, "The prince….I….." he couldn't bring what he wanted to say into words. Did he tell her how he felt and risk loosing her to an enemy? "I-" he didn't get a chance to even try to say it. Azumi crushed her lips against his. She didn't need him to say it, she knew what he was going for. Bel smirked flipping her so she was under him. He laughed pulling away from her, a devilish smile spread across his face. "The fake tried to rape MY princess did he?"

"….."

"Ushishishi, the prince thinks it's time he claimed his princess." He smirked pulling out a knife from who knows where bringing it down to Azumi's throat again. She gasped, fear written a crossed her face.


End file.
